Cuando los demonios sienten
by GabrielaTaisho
Summary: Dante está decidido, su plan se llevó a cabo con éxito, y no le importa si los demás desaprueban lo que él siente. Pues esto que aturde su corazón es lo que está prohibido para los demonios, amor puro.Dante x Vergil
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de autor: Es mi primer fic, pero no he tenido el gusto de jugar este videojuego. Me enamore de los personajes por Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3. Espero que les guste y los consejos son bienvenidos n_n**

**Renuncia: Los personajes de DMC pertenecen a Capcom -creo-**

**Cuando los demonios sienten**

Dante está decidido, su plan se llevó a cabo con éxito, y no le importa si los demás desaprueban lo que él siente. Pues esto que aturde su corazón es lo que está prohibido para los demonios, amor puro.

Dante x Vergil

Cuando los demonios sienten

Los demonios son criaturas de aspecto horrible, crueles, que solo buscan placer a través del sufrimiento de los humanos y cualquier otro ser inocente del mundo. Así eran conocidos, temidos, rechazados. Sin embargo, esa descripción no se adapta a todos los miembros del submundo. Aunque él no entendía muchas cosas, posiblemente gracias a su propia inmadurez, estaba consciente de que en ciertos momentos de la vida, y más aún si es inmortal, la mente se nubla por completo. Es ahí, donde cualquier criatura, sea ángel, humano, incluso demonio, pierde el control de eso que surge desde un punto en específico. El corazón.

¿Acaso el mundo está de cabeza como para que alguien crea la absurda teoría de que los demonios pueden sentir? No, de hecho, los demonios si sienten. Odio, rabia, ambición, pero son tan inteligentes como cualquiera. Por eso saben que, cuando el corazón aparentemente extinto da señales de vida, buscan la manera de mantenerlo como antes, apagado.

Dante Sparda, hijo del legendario caballero oscuro, está al tanto de todo eso. A pesar de que se preguntaba con ahínco cómo un demonio completo, es decir, su padre, llegó a enamorarse de una humana, su madre; jamás indagó en el tema. Los recuerdos de su infancia llegaban a atormentarlo con sólo pensar un poco en ello. Hasta que él mismo lo sintió y por el camino más torcido que se le pudiera ocurrir.

Devil May Cry, ese local extraño al que rara vez llega alguien a solicitar los servicios tan desconocidos que proporciona, permanecía cerrado desde hace unas cuantas semanas. La gente que vivía cerca de ahí habían visto de vez en cuando al dueño de ese sitio. Alto, musculoso, de cabellos blancos con ojos azules, alguien que inducia el miedo pese a tener un carácter sumamente despreocupado. Todos se preguntaban por qué ese muchacho no abrió más su tienda, y lo atribuyeron, obviamente, a la escasa clientela. Sin embargo, las cosas estaban muy lejos de ser así.

Dante, como todos los días de ese último mes, bajó por las escaleras hacia el enorme sótano de su amada tienda, que era más que nada un hogar para él. Lucía ansioso, como sólo el combate logra ponerlo, pero esto cabía en la terminación de "pecaminoso". De seguro sus padres llorarían, o se estarían revolcando en su tumba justo ahora. Su hijo menor había caído en las redes de una obsesión muy fuerte, y no quería desatarse más.

Llegó a una habitación en lo más profundo, la cual mantenía cuidadosamente cerrada. Sacó un manojo de llaves que no sabía para qué puerta servía cada una, pero esa que ubicó rápido era el que usaba con mucha frecuencia en las noches recientes. Abrió la puerta y la imagen de su mayor atentado contra su propia sangre se mostraba con claridad frente a él.

El día en que derrotó a Nero Angelo, Dante pudo ver cómo su cuerpo entero se desvaneció y dio paso a su verdadero ser, Vergil. Dante no podía moverse. Por primera vez en su existencia se había congelado en su sitio. La persona a quien por mucho tiempo deseó ver de nuevo, desde el momento en que su hermano mayor se arrojó al abismo, se mostraba ante él luego de una segunda derrota. Vergil, su Vergil, había vuelto a él.

Al principio se mostró furioso, ¿Acaso esa fue otra treta para intentar vencerlo? Se preguntó, pero descartó la idea luego de llevarlo a su tienda. La situación en la que el cuerpo de Vergil se encontraba era crítica, tenía heridas por todos lados, profundas y largas. Se sintió culpable, sabiendo que él mismo causó la mayoría.

Su hermano mayor tardó en despertar, por lo menos una semana, y al tratar de hacerlo hablar, se negó por completo. Sin emitir ningún sonido de sus labios, Vergil se dedicó a mirar fijamente a su hermano, quien lucía cada vez más irritado, creyendo que jugaba con él. Dante llevaba mucho tiempo guardando cosas en su interior, sentimientos primitivos que rayaron en lo horrible, al menos para alguien que se consideraba parte de los humanos, pero al final no pudo contenerse más. Se lanzó sobre su hermano con tal potencia que lo desconcertó, desgarró la camisa que había usado para cubrir su desnudez, y tomó aquello que anheló en su propia oscuridad. Profanó el cuerpo todavía herido de su hermano, ingiriendo hasta su sombra.

Ahora, en medio de su locura por evitar que escapara, lo tenía ahí, en esa cama mullida, debilitado por la falta de descanso, con ambos brazos atados en un complicado lazo de cadenas a esa cabecera hecha de barrotes. Desnudo, listo para que él pudiera tomar su ser y llegara a ese lugar que tanto presumían los humanos, el cielo.

Cerró la puerta de golpe, echando seguros para evitar cualquier incidente. Poco a poco iba quitándose todo de encima, las armas, sus espadas, la ropa. Se subió con cuidado, pues su hermano yacía profundamente dormido, y se echó a su lado, abrazando su espalda. Suspiró agotado. Esa gama de sentimientos torturaban su mente, su corazón y su alma. Pegó la nariz a su cabello que, a diferencia del suyo, tenía un aroma suave, agradable. Acarició con suavidad su magullada piel, sintiéndola tersa a pesar de las cicatrices. Esta noche no quería poseerlo. Se privaría de su paraíso con tal de admirarlo dormir en sus brazos.

Tan parecidos, tan diferentes. ¿Por qué siendo gemelos, Vergil era tan distinto? ¿Tan ideal para él? ¿Tan perfecto?

Lo vio fruncir el ceño, intranquilo, un tanto alterado, e intentó acariciar su espalda para calmarlo, pero eso no era bueno. Se estaba excitando demasiado, asique decidió estrecharlo más.

"Vergil, Vergil"

**-¿Qué me hiciste, hermano mayor?-**susurró contra su oído, absorto del mundo exterior**-¿Qué me hiciste para que haga esto?-**se dijo atormentado, tratando de convencerse de que sus acciones eran correctas. Que él llegaría a amarlo de igual manera pero, ¿Cuánto tiempo más debe pasar? Al paso que iba, Vergil terminaría muriendo en sus brazos. Con las heridas aún abiertas, al no tener nada de cuidado cada vez que toma su cuerpo, y el agotamiento extremo, el mayor de los Sparda tenía fiebre altísima todos los días. Además, todo indicaba que su transformación en Nero había apagado gran parte de sus poderes demoniacos. ¿Qué podía hacer? No tenía humor de explicarle nada a Trish o Lady. Lo mejor era dejarlo tranquilo pero… Dante no quería eso. No iba a dejarlo ir jamás.

La media noche, Vergil había despertado. Dante no consiguió detenerse a tiempo. Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba penetrando ansioso a su hermano mayor. Su miembro erecto tocaba ese punto prohibido del mayor, haciéndolo gemir ligero, cerrando los ojos por el dolor y el placer que el cazador le provocaba. Luchó de nuevo por liberarse, sabiendo que era más que inútil. Dante subió una de sus piernas a su hombro derecho, para llegar más allá, arrebatándole un grito suave de sus labios:

**-Vergil…-**lo llamó, acercándose a su rostro**-Mírame…-**le pidió con un beso, pero él no lo hacía**-Vergil… Mírame-**conforme aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas, podía sentir el cuerpo debajo suyo temblar impetuoso, sin ningún control hasta que sucumbió en el clímax, manchando de semen su torso débil.

Amaneció. Dante se mantenía sentado a la orilla de la cama, con ese gesto de angustia en su rostro. Algo tenía que hacer. Entonces, vio que Vergil volvía a despertar, intranquilo. Se levantó, alejándose de golpe hasta pegarse a la pared, intimidado por esa mirada que lo enamoraba:

-**Vergil…-**trató de preguntarle por su estado, pero no tuvo el valor:

**-¿Quién…eres?-**susurró con un hilo de voz, desconcertando al menor:

**-¿Qué…?-**fue todo lo que dijo ante esas palabras, y esa mirada cansada pero pacífica.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

**Cuando los demonios sienten**

**Cap. 2**

"Su mirada azul, impregnada de ira, se clava en ese mar oscuro, completamente lleno de cadáveres putrefactos. Miles de demonios emergieron del agua, se acercaron hasta lamer su miembro estrujado por esas extremidades sucias y húmedas. Entonces, el dolor aumenta, con el metal sonando sin compasión dentro de su cuerpo. Gime, aguanta las lágrimas, pero la humillación es enorme:

_**-¡Perdónenme!-**__grita desesperado, hacia el cielo rojo, esperando que sus padres escuchen su última petición."_

**-¿Qué…?-**fue todo lo que dijo ante esas palabras, y esa mirada cansada pero pacífica.

Dante no supo qué hacer, aquella pregunta lo aturdió a tal punto que no podía reaccionar:

"**¿Estás jugando de nuevo?"**

Vio a su hermano tratar de incorporarse, pero esa bola de cadenas que aprisionaban sus manos lo impidió. Entonces, su rostro, como un reflejo de él mismo en el espejo, se tornó en desesperación y miedo. Algo que vio el día en que lo tomó por la fuerza:

**-¡¿Qué…?!-**emitió en medio de su crisis**-¡¿Qué es esto?!-**gritó atemorizado. Había despertado con la mente en blanco, encontrándose aprisionado y desnudo en esa cama, con un completo extraño frente suyo. Vergil no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero su instinto de guerrero seguía ahí, alertándolo del enorme peligro que corría- **¡¿Quién demonios eres?!-**Dante volvió a la realidad de golpe, enfurecido, si su hermano quería jugar con él para escapar, entonces no caería para nada. Se acercó a pasos largos, tirándose sobre él para inmovilizarlo, haciendo que un gemido de dolor escapara de los labios del mayor:

**-¡¿A qué demonios estás jugando ahora, Vergil?!-**exigió sin ningún reparo, abriendo sus piernas lo más que pudo. Bajo sus manos, el cuerpo de su hermano tembló con fuerza, claramente aterrado. Una actitud que no era normal en él. Dante tuvo que reconocerlo, la única vez que vio a Vergil así fue ese día, la primera noche en que se internó dentro de su ser, y él, a mitad de la extensa noche, uso toda su voluntad para lucir lo más indiferente posible. No entendía nada. ¿Acaso Vergil se había cansado de fingir que no le importaba?

**-¡Basta! ¿Quién eres?-**el cazador abrió los ojos confundido, parando todos sus movimientos de golpe**-¿Quién eres?-**

**-Vergil…-**susurró extrañado, sus ojos azules, del mismo color que los propios, dejaban ver la chispa del miedo puro, de la agonía. Esa que surge cuando la oscuridad más peligrosa, aquella que proviene del alma destrozada, supera cualquier indomable voluntad. El impacto de su descubrimiento le provocó un sobresalto, que lo apartó de su tesoro más grande, y apenas lo podía digerir. Retrocedió, con ese cuadro pecaminoso luciendo ante él, recordando todo lo sucedido.

Vergil se mantenía quieto, sin despegar los ojos de aquel desconocido, esperando cualquier ataque de su parte. La situación completa le hacía pensar mal de ese sujeto. Dante lo analizó, en verdad que su hermano mayor lo veía con rechazo, y sumamente extrañado. Entendió que no estaba jugando ni fingiendo, y la información completa sobrecargó su mente, hasta el punto en que tuvo que retirarse de ahí en silencio, pese a los reclamos del otro por mantenerlo en esa posición tan incómoda.

Lady miraba el anuncio como si fuera uno de los demonios más grandes que hubiese enfrentado en sus primeros años de cazadora, cuando su padre aún estaba vivo. Llegó preocupada por la distancia penetrante y profunda que Dante había puesto desde un par de meses atrás. Ese día lo encontró borracho, más de lo normal, delirando cosas sin sentido que oyó perfectamente, pero quiso ignorar, y aunque trató de hacerlo levantarse o que descansara, el hombre se negó con brusquedad. Con la ira quemándole a través de la piel bronceada, Lady fue arrastra hacia la salida del lugar, con la fría advertencia del mayor. En ese momento, tomó la amenaza muy en serio, y se fue de ahí dispuesta a no volver, creyendo que él llamaría después para disculparse. Más no fue así.

En medio de todos esos recuerdos, a la chica le tomó su tiempo notar que la puerta se estaba abriendo, y por un susto momentáneo, saltó hacia el techo para que no la vieran como si fuera alguna especie de criminal. Vio con interés a Dante, y se extrañó mucho, ya que no llevaba su típica sonrisa ni ese aire despreocupado tan común en él. Iba decaído y muy callado.

Decidió seguirlo. Tras unos minutos a pie, el hombre llegó a una farmacia vieja, cuyo aspecto daba la falsa idea de que había sido abandonada hace mucho. Se asomó por una de las sucias ventanas, con cuidado de que él no la viera, y logró distinguir lo que estaba pidiendo: vendas, alcohol, medicinas y toallas. Para un demonio como él, que sanaba bastante rápido, aquellos artículos eran innecesarios. Así que, Lady optó por no cruzarse con él para averiguar el motivo de adquirir tales cosas. Se escondió de nuevo para perseguirlo de vuelta, hasta que cerró la puerta del local. Ella miró la madera, luchando por tomar una alternativa. Entrar para descubrir por qué andaba tan raro, o esperar a que él fuera por su ayuda. No escogió ninguna opción, y se retiró irritada. Dejando que el tiempo, el destino o el orgullo de macho ignorante que tenía Dante decidieran por ella.

La llave estaba tan cerca de la cerradura, pero él aún no tenía las agallas para entrar. Como su sangre de demonio no cumplía con su trabajo, Dante salió a comprar lo necesario para curar a Vergil. En el camino pensó sobre el asunto. ¿Desde qué instante perdió la memoria? ¿Cuánto había olvidado? Y más importante aún, ¿Debía creerle? Seguía pensando en una posible treta para regresarle el favor, asique tenía que andar con cuidado.

Finalmente, dejó de sentirse patético y entró a la habitación. Sus manos se volvieron gelatina ante lo que vio, dejando caer todo al suelo, y salió disparado hacia su hermano. Vergil convulsionaba sin parar, su cuerpo tembló con tanta fuerza que las patas de la cama, ya debilitadas por los encuentros anteriores, cedieron. Se mantenía boca abajo, probablemente sin desearlo, mientras la sábana manchada con sangre se cundía con vómito. Dante sostuvo su espada, destrozando las cadenas con un solo movimiento, ya la arrojó lejos. Se aproximó a toda velocidad, hasta sostener con todo el cuidado del mundo el cuerpo de su hermano mayor. Entre sus brazos podía sentirlo vibrar, con los ojos en blanco, y su boca exhalando el líquido vital:

**-¡Vergil!-** lo llamó, dándole palmadas en el rostro para hacerlo reaccionar, pero no funcionó. Lo agitó pero tampoco conseguía que se detuviera. Se desesperó tanto por verlo así, que lo apretó con fuerza para que el cuerpo débil se calmara. Lloró histérico, porque sabía que todo eso era su culpa, ¡¿Por qué carajos no se contuvo a tiempo?! Tenía miedo de perderlo de nuevo. La sola idea le daba ganas de pegarse un tiro directo a los sesos.

"_Ríos de sangre paseándose alrededor de su cuerpo herido. Sus piernas flexionadas, con cortes y mordidas. El amuleto azul manchado con rojo y blanco, mientras el cielo resplandecía ante sus ojos en una oscuridad contagiosa. El dolor fue demasiado. No supo en qué momento gritó, lloró o se desplomó, pero eso era todo. Quería volver con su familia, necesitaba que él aliviara su alma rota. Quería estar con Dante"_

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe en un intento por desaparecer aquella tétrica visión. Sentía los brazos y las piernas pesadas, la boca llena de un sabor desagradable y el pecho oprimido. Respiró con fuerza, desesperado por aliviar ese nudo en su garganta, y cuando se calmó, lo vio. Aquel sujeto extraño lo sostenía con calidez en sus brazos, llorando con una sonrisa ancha en su cara. Se sintió asustado, pero esa expresión no era de maldad, sino de alivio. Susurro algo que no entendió bien y sintió sus lágrimas bañando su cuello, abrazándolo con tal necesidad que le dio pena. Tras un buen rato así, el tipo se sacó la gabardina roja, cubriendo su cuerpo con ella, y lo levantó con cuidado. Recorrieron un largo trayecto, con escaleras y pasillos, hasta que se detuvieron frente a una puerta de madera. Pensó que iba a ponerlo en otra aparente prisión, más no fue así. El cuarto era bonito, iluminado y limpio, a diferencia del otro. Lo dejaron en la suave cama y el tipo se retiró un poco indeciso. Aunque no fue por mucho tiempo. Al regresar, traía en sus manos muchas vendas, algunos líquidos y toallas. Supo que deseaba curarlo.

Sus dedos sintieron los escalofríos recorriendo la piel tersa de su hermano. Frotó su espalda para calmarlo un poco, y lo limpió con prudencia. Vendó su torso magullado, los brazos y la pierna derecha. Cuando terminó, lo recostó de nuevo, cubriendo su cuerpo con la sábana, mirando hacia cualquier otro punto del lugar para no sentirse excitado. Se levantó con miedo de que, al regresar, encontrara la misma escena, y se fue con toda la rapidez que poseía hacia la cocina. Por suerte, tenía pizza guardada de la noche anterior. La calentó, y la llevó hacia su cuarto. Abrió la puerta de golpe por si necesitaba entrar rápido, pero lo encontró tranquilo:

**-Eh… Traje comida-**su hermano lo miró en silencio, e intentó sentarse de nuevo, pero Dante corrió a ayudarle. Sonrió al verlo comer con ansias, enamorándose cada vez más. Como si lo hubieran dopado, el joven Sparda no vio cuando su mano se posó en su mentón, levantando la mirada del otro. Esos ojos azules, hermosos como joyas, los mismos que él tenía. Dante se hundía en ellos, perdiéndose con gusto en ese oasis que era su propia sangre. Se acercó, anhelando sus labios dulces, pero Vergil no lo permitió y se echó para atrás intimidado. Dante lo vio con sorpresa, lo había asustado:

**-Disculpa, Ver-**dijo alejándose lo más que pudo**- Discúlpame por todo-**

**-¿Por qué me llamas así?-**el menor lo miró sorprendido, su seriedad le indicaba que esa pregunta era en serio:

**-¿No recuerdas tu nombre?-**cuestionó de golpe, provocando que él hiciera una mueca de fastidio, las que siempre le habían gustado:

**-No…-**susurró con su voz grave, esperando que no volviera a preguntarle nada. Dante se acercó de nuevo, con velocidad. Tocó su pecho mientras tomaba su mano derecha y la colocaba en su torso desnudo. Los latidos de ambos se conectaron, como lo hacían desde el vientre de su madre:

**-Vergil…-**dijo acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza**-Ese es tu nombre-**el mayor parpadeó confundido, repasando esa palabra en su mente, pero simplemente, no la sentía nada especial o importante. Se supone que un nombre debe darte algún sentimiento, ¿no? Aun así, la boca de ese sujeto lo descolocó a engullir sus labios. Los brazos fuertes se cerraron en su cintura, dándole profundidad a ese beso tan ansiado. Vergil, molesto por la intromisión a su espacio personal, golpeó su pecho hasta que lo alejó de un empujón:

**-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!-**gritó sumamente furioso ante aquella repulsiva acción. Asco, odio. Ese sujeto parecía ser experto en transmitir aquello. En medio de ese silencio incómodo que precedió a la metida de pata que Dante pegó, el cazador alzó las manos en señal de paz, para que el otro viera que ya no pretendía nada. Sin embargo, la sola idea le dio tanta risa, más aun, al recordar los momentos en que, de pequeños, le hacía bromas pesadas a su hermano mayor y este le obligaba a mostrarle sus manos para no acusarlo con su madre. Vergil lo miró como si el tipo hubiera enloquecido por completo, y se preguntó si sería arriesgado tratar de escapar en su condición actual**-De… ¿De qué te ríes?-**

**-De nada…-**respondió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, pero apenas y podía aguantar la risa:

**-Tsk… Insensato-**murmuró el mayor fastidiado, tratando de ignorar ese semblante lleno de felicidad que hacía ver a su anfitrión como un completo tarado**-Aún no me has dicho tu nombre-** el cazador se quedó estático. ¿Le afectaría si le dice su nombre? ¿Qué pasará si lo termina recordando? ¿Tendrá que volver a atarlo y poseerlo sin su permiso? ¿Viviendo el resto de sus vidas en ese círculo vicioso lleno de odio, pecado y destrucción?

**-Ammm…-**exclamó inseguro. Si tenía que hacerlo, que fuera de una buena vez. Más le valía armarse de valor para cargar con las consecuencias de pensar con sus bolas y no con la cabeza. Así que, con una mirada extremadamente seria, murmuró la palabra**-Dante…-**

"_Dante…Dante… Dante es el culpable…Dante debe morir…Dante debe arder en las llamas de la crueldad y la desesperación…Dante…Debo salvarte, Dante…"_

Vergil lo miró, asimilando la palabra, pero su cerebro parecía reaccionar igual que con su nombre, o sea, indiferente. Su cabeza estaba en blanco. Miró hacia otro punto perdido de la habitación, la angustia de no saber quién era o qué hacía ahí empezaban a aturdirlo y no quería mostrarse así ante el otro. ¿Por qué? No tenía ni idea:

**-Qué nombre tan tonto…-su** respuesta fue un calmante poderoso. Dante pudo darse el lujo de sacar el aire tenso de su cuerpo y respirar tranquilo. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, estirando su espalda, mientras pensaba en cómo podía actuar de ahora en adelante. Primero tenía que llevarlo con algún doctor, curandero, lo que sea. Con su cuerpo maltrecho y sus poderes nulos, no sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría en sanar, ni qué tanto podía durar esa amnesia tan profunda. Días, semanas, años, ¿toda la vida? Si ese era el caso, entonces, ¿podría cumplir su sueño más anhelado? Vivir el resto de su existencia a su lado, despertar cada mañana con él en la misma cama, ver envejecer a los humanos que conocía mientras tomaba su mano para siempre.

Entonces, ese último pensamiento lo preocupó. Sin sus poderes, no era seguro que Vergil pudiera vivir tanto tiempo. Probablemente, su lapso de vida había sido reducido al de un humano normal. Se aterró. No podía permitir eso, no deseaba ver que el mundo lo marchitara por completo. Debía hacer algo. Además, y lo más importante, tarde o temprano Vergil vería su rostro, y entendería que ambos tenían más en común que el carácter. Se levantó de golpe, sorprendiendo un poco al otro, quien no podía evitar estar alerta a esa figura llena de energía.

Se quedaron así por un largo rato, hasta que lo sintió. Arcadas impetuosas azotaron su garganta, Dante pudo verlo con claridad y lo ayudó a levantarse, guiándolo al baño lo más rápido posible. Al llegar, Vergil se lanzó al lavabo para devolver lo ingerido junto con un líquido amarillento, recibiendo palmadas suaves por parte del menor. En medio de toda se esa faena, Vergil se vio al espejo. Su rostro se contrajo en una mezcla de absoluta sorpresa, y giró violentamente hacia Dante. Sus rostros, sus ojos, el cabello, eran exactamente iguales. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ese tipo tan estúpido tenía su cara?

"Dante…Dante…Dante… Perdóname…"

Su cabeza recibió unas punzadas horribles, como si alguien estuviera taladrando su cerebro con clavos de 20 centímetros de largo. Las náuseas se intensificaron y el lugar entero lo mareaba:

**-Dan…Dante…-**lo llamó sujetando su gabardina con furia. El menor supo qué había pasado, sus sospechas terminaron cumpliéndose, ahora iba a enfrentar la rabia tan poderosa del mayor. Sin embargo, en vez de golpearlo o iniciar una pelea, el cuerpo debilitado del Sparda mayor colapsó, haciéndolo caer. De no ser que Dante fue más rápido y logró atraparlo en sus brazos antes, Vergil se hubiera llevado un golpe tremendo contra el piso:

**-¡Vergil! ¡Vergil!-**lo llamó desesperado, sumamente preocupado por ver que no abría los ojos. Y se percató de ese gesto lleno de tristeza que inundaba en rostro de su hermano, tristeza combinada con dolor. No entendía nada. Movió la cabeza, despejando las dudas de su mente, y se incorporó. Sólo había una persona en quien podía confiar, aunque fuera más demonio que él mismo, pero no tenía más opción. Buscó ropa, lo vistió rápido y salió disparado hacia aquel sitio, ignorando esa voz del mal que le advertía lo frío que estaba el cuerpo de su hermano. Frío de muerte.

"_**Mundus lo quiere",**_ soltó una voz femenina en la lejanía:

"_**Pero no lo tendrá",**_ afirmó su amo, haciendo que ella se inclinara:

"_**Por supuesto que no, mi señor. Yo me encargaré…",**_ el sujeto sonrió con malicia. Tanto su objetivo como la preciosa carga que llevaba en su cuerpo le interesaban. Al fin y al cabo, necesitaba un heredero, y a un consorte:

"Más te vale no fallar"

"_**No, mi señor. El otro no se ha dado cuenta ¡Es tan tonto! Así será más fácil conseguirlo",**_ se levantó, mostrando sus manos suaves y delgadas, repletas de garras afiladas y dedos deformes, _**"Mi especialidad es domar a aquellos que han quedado preñados. Él es fuerte y podrá soportar esa tarea, pero no lo lastimaré, sólo se lo traeré al nuevo rey del inframundo".**_

La risa estrepitosa de aquel horrendo ser cubrió el oscuro lugar, alentando a las flamas a danzar por la futura victoria de su señor, mientras ella sonreía con crueldad, mirando a Dante tan concentrado que no se percató de aquella chispa de energía pura que destellaba en el cuerpo de Vergil.

Continuará… 


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando los demonios sienten Cap. 3

Renuncia: Los personajes de DMC no me pertenecen, son de Capcom.

Notas de autora: Hola a tod s, listo el siguiente capítulo.

Primero, debo aclarar que Abyzou es un demonio de sexo femenino, su información la extraje del video "Top 5: Los demonios más peligrosos de las religiones" de Dross Rotzank, así como otros personajes que aparecerán. Me tome la libertad de moldearlos a mi conveniencia. Tengo otros fics en progreso, largos como lo será este, pero voy a terminarlo antes.

Y por último, se acerca el mes de octubre y así como Dross Rotzank se dedica a subir puros videos de terror que son maravillosos, yo he creado un evento en donde tomo las crepypastas contadas por él, y las moldeo como fics yaoi.

Espero verles por ahí en esos momentos. Y por favor, vayan a su canal para suscribirse y darle "me gusta" a sus videos. No se arrepentirán.

Sin más, espero sus reviews y con ustedes, el tercer capi, corto pero seguro xDD

Cuando los demonios sienten Cap. 3

"_-__**Bro…-**__le llamó en un susurro-__**Bro…-**__lo miró, estaba temblando:_

_**-Dime-**__le sonrió con cariño:_

**-Duerme conmigo…tengo miedo…-**se bajó de la cama al oír eso, levantando las cobijas de su hermanito para poder acomodarse. Dante se aferró a él, en medio de esa densa oscuridad, ansioso. En pocos minutos, el sueño le ganó"

"Cinco años, y ya me protegías desde ese momento. No busqué recuperarte para tratarte así, Vergil"

Las casas tétricas no son llamativas, mucho menos esa, a pesar de estar ubicada en una esquina muy concurrida. El cazador la miró indeciso. No porque le asustara, para nada, sino porque debía exigir un viejo favor con la dueña de ese sitio, y si ella no andaba de humor, podría verse involucrado en una dura batalla. Vergil quedaría peligrosamente en medio, cosa que no iba a permitir. Aun así, era mejor intentarlo, pues no tenía a nadie más confiable, y que manejara mejor el arte de reponer el cuerpo.

**-Abyzou…-**llamó con firmeza, no es recomendable mostrarse dudoso frente a ella, y menos, si se es un cazador de demonios. En un principio no escuchó nada. Entonces:

**-Hijo de Sparda…-**se presentó un murmulló agudo, suave y humano. Se dio cuenta de que debía estar usando una apariencia más decente que la propia**-Hace tiempo que no nos vemos-**poco a poco, en medio de esa oscuridad que cubría el lugar, vio una figura delicada avanzar hacia él, a paso tranquilo**-Eres un desconsiderado, cariño-**

**-Lo siento, muñeca-**soltó con una sonrisa cínica, tratando de ocultar sus nervios. El estado de su hermano empeoraba en sus brazos-**Tengo que trabajar para comer, ¿sabes?-**

**-¡Ah, sí! Entonces, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? No te creeré que vengas a pasarla bien conmigo-**. Finalmente, ella, la temible Abyzou, se dejó ver por completo. Dante la conocía muy bien, y sabía que esa apariencia de pueblerina honesta era sólo un disfraz de su verdadero disfraz, que ocultaba su aspecto real de demonio, el cual era horrible y asqueroso.

Se la había topado en una de sus tantas misiones, cuando los hombres de una ciudad cercana le pidieron ayuda para acabar con los espectros que mataban bebés y provocaban cientos de abortos. Él asistió tentado por conseguir esa suculenta paga, y ella dio una batalla interesante, pero no era tan fuerte como para vencerlo siquiera. Al reconocer que era hijo del caballero oscuro, Abyzou lanzó algo que le interesó mucho:

"Yo conocí muy bien a tu madre, y sé lo que le sucedió a tu hermano…"

De no ser por ella, Dante no se hubiera preparado lo suficiente a la hora de enfrentarse a Nelo Angelo. Por tal motivo, le propuso un trato: dejar ese lugar en paz y darle toda la información que necesitaba, a cambio de su vida, junto con algo de su protección. Por supuesto, ella aceptó gustosa. A pesar de tener cierta comunicación, el cazador no se enteró de que ella andaba cerca, hasta un par de días atrás que sintió su presencia en ese sitio.

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, ella ya había notado ese bulto que llevaba en brazos. Sus ojos rojos, malignos, se posaron en el rostro dolido de su hermano, analizándolo, pero sin saber el motivo. La realidad era que Abyzou sintió espasmos en cuanto lo vio, ¿por qué? Simple, ese chico tenía algo que a ella le fascinaba, aquello que despertaba con fiereza su morbosidad, su pecado, y sus instintos asesinos. Ese joven estaba…

**-Abyzou-**la voz grave del Sparda menor la despertó de su hipnosis momentánea**- Necesito un favor tuyo…-**ella entendió todo**-Este es mi hermano, pude encontrarlo gracias a lo que me dijiste, pero…-**se mordió los labios, no sabía si era confiable decirle la verdad**-Pero está enfermo, sus poderes no funcionan-**

**-Mmm…-**exclamó complacida de semejante descubrimiento. Ambos hijos de la odiosa de Eva se metieron en un círculo vicioso, lleno de todo lo que ella no quería para sus retoños:

"**Espero que lo estés gozando, mi apreciable Eva…",** pensó llena de gloria:

**-Sé claro, hijo de Sparda. ¿Qué necesitas de mí?-**Dante bajó la mirada, arrepentido por sus actos pasados. Todo indicaba que era mejor decirle lo que sucedió:

**-Necesito que lo cures, yo lo…-**los dedos finos de la mujer se posaron en sus labios, callándolo. Abyzou pensó y pensó, debía aprovechar esta oportunidad, antes de que esa otra se diera cuenta de la situación:

**-Tráelo acá-** ordenó con una sonrisa misteriosa, y le dio la espalda, indicándole que la siguiera. Así lo hizo, y pronto, llegaron a una habitación pequeña, humilde pero agradable. Prendió la lámpara que tenía colgada del techo y retiró las ropas del gemelo mayor con cuidado. No quería provocar la ira del cazador, o sino, sus planes se estropearían. Dante se quedó en silencio, viendo los movimientos de ese ser. Era claro que Abyzou no tenía mucha fuerza. De hecho, ella no se dedicaba a pelear, sólo a atormentar mujeres embarazadas, comiendo recién nacidos e induciendo abortos. Pero a pesar de eso, no era la gran cosa.

Pronto, la mujer posó su mano en la frente de Vergil, liberando un poco de su energía demoniaca. Lo primero que debía hacer para que iniciara su sanación era darle una chispa de sus poderes originales, que regresarían lentamente al ser expuesto a esas esencias. Inició un recorrido con su mano, y por un breve instante, Dante logró ver la mano huesuda de ella; su apariencia original quedaba ligeramente al descubierto al reducir el poder concentrado en ese disfraz. Ante ese destello rojo, cada herida marcada en la piel de su hermano desapareció, dejándola tersa y limpia. Eso le ayudó a estar más en calma con su propio espíritu:

**-Vamos, hijo de Sparda. No vayas a llorar-**soltó con burla la dama, recuperando su disfraz. Dante ni se inmutó por sus palabras, pero ella no iba a dejarlo ir hasta que le dijera con sus propias palabras si ya sabía sobre aquello**-¿Y bien? ¿No me ibas a dar la buena noticia?-**el cazador la miró confundido:

**-¿De qué demonios hablas?-**ella rio ante la ironía de su pregunta. Posó su mano en el vientre de su hermano:

**-¿Seguro que no tienes idea?-**soltó sorprendida**-¡Eres tan tonto!-**Dante frunció el ceño, y se levantó molesto por el insulto, sujetando con firmeza a Rebellion**-¡Oh, bien! No tienes por qué enojarte-**advirtió mostrando sus manos, para que viera que no iba a hacer nada malo. Le hizo una señal con su dedo para que se acercara. Cuando el cazador estuvo a su lado, le tomó la mano derecha y la dejó sobre la piel de su gemelo. Los ojos de Dante se abrieron sorprendidos, ¿qué era esa energía tan intensa? ¿Acaso el poder de Vergil que estaba regresando? No, era otra cosa:

**-¿Qué…?-**trató de articular algo pero nada salió de su boca. Ella se acercó a su oído:

**-Saluda a tu heredero, cazador de demonios-**unos minutos de incómodo silencio, y después, se oyó un golpe seco en el sitio. Dante había caído desmayado ante tal noticia, sacándole un suspiro de frustración:

"**Pedazo de idiota…",** pensó mientras convocaba un vaso con agua fría y se lo vaciaba directo a su cara, despabilándolo:

**-¡¿Qué demonios…?!-**exclamó, levantándose del suelo con dificultad, algo muy raro en él**-Abyzou…-**suspiró al verla**-Soñé que me decías que Vergil estaba embarazado-**lanzó una carcajada para aligerar el ambiente tenso que se hizo. Ella cruzó los brazos, mirando a ese tipo tan arrogante e idiota con los ojos entrecerrados, esperando a que aceptara la realidad. Finalmente, Dante cerró la boca, dejando sus zafiros clavados en el suelo:

**-¿Cómo sucedió?-**cuestionó con una sonrisa:

**-No sabes nada de tu propia familia-**soltó la mujer en un bufido**-Eva era una sacerdotisa. O sea, manejaba energía pura siempre, y esta contagia todo lo que toca-**se detuvo para ver a Dante vestir a su gemelo con la gabardina roja, mirándolo como Sparda solía hacerlo con esa humana**-Sin los poderes demoniacos, queda expuesto a muchos peligros, pero también dejó la posibilidad de albergar vida en su cuerpo. Eso pasa cuando se es sobrenatural, como nosotros. ¡¿Me estas escuchando?!-**

Diez de la noche, con la luna iluminando su camino al Devil May Cry. Dante se mantenía en alerta, teniendo el cuidado del mundo pues llevaba en sus brazos la carga más importante en su vida. Abyzou le explicó que ahora, Vergil podría pasar a ser un objeto de deseo para otros demonios, incluso algunos ángeles. Un evento así era difícil de ignorar. Además, la unión de sus poderes, y la profundidad de su sangre llegaría a crear ser muy poderoso, que sería peligroso para gobernantes de ciertos terrenos, como Mundus. Sin duda, Dante debía esforzarse por mantenerlo a salvo, y lejos de todos. Incluso de sus amigas, Trish y Lady.

Además, tenía que educarse mucho sobre lo que sucedería. Tras amenazar a la mujer, dejándole en claro que no tratara de alimentarse de su pequeño o sino, se las vería con Rebellion, Ebony e Ivory; procedió a interrogarla sobre todo lo que iba a necesitar. Ella, son la sinceridad del mundo, le dijo que no tenía ni idea, pero le proporcionó un nombre que era muy bien conocido, incluso por él. Era una pésima idea correr con la ayuda de ese sujeto, asique trataría de aprender solo. Por eso, decidió regresarse a su local. Tenía que limpiar el lugar completo, no iba a dejar a su gemelo en la suciedad con la que él mismo convivía, no era lo mismo porque el tiempo le ayudó a dejar de ser alérgico al polvo.

¡Ah, lo olvidaba! En cuanto despertara, debía tener la plática que tanto quería evitar, pero era mejor aclararlo si quería mantenerlo a su lado por decisión propia. Abyzou le comentó que la pérdida de memoria podría durar muchos años, y que debía aprovecharlo para arreglar su estupidez inicial. Cada vez que recordaba lo que hizo, sentía una piedra cayendo sin contemplación sobre su cabeza.

Su sentido auditivo comenzó a percibir pasos rápidos que iban directo a él. Por suerte, ya estaba en la entrada de su local. Dejó a Vergil en el suelo, y se lanzó al exterminio. No le tomó más de dos minutos, como Abyzou dijo, demonios de todo tipo se atreverían a atacarlo para tratar de llevarse a su hermano, lo bueno era que estos fueron los más patéticos de su media raza.

Finalmente, abrió la puerta, cerrándola de inmediato. Se dirigió a su habitación, la intención era dejarlo dormir ahí mientras preparaba un discurso perfecto para que él no quisiera partirle el cuello. Acomodó las sábanas, le sacó la gabardina para colocarle una de sus camisas, y lo arropó con cariño. Si ya lo amaba con locura, ahora estaba más que obsesionado con él.

Acarició su rostro, luchando con sus propios anhelos salvajes por marcar su territorio en él:

**-Vergil, perdóname. Prometo no hacerte daño de nuevo-**cerró los ojos, con la imagen de su hermano lanzándose hacia el infierno**-Yo te protegeré, incluso de mí mismo-**besó su frente y se retiró para darle espacio.

Al llegar a la cocina, sintió algo extraño. Rápidamente, sujetó a sus queridas pistolas, dispuesto a eliminar lo que sea que rondara por su casa. Entonces, la voz femenina sonó, alterándolo:

**-Así que, eso era lo que ocultabas-**Lady se dejó ver en medio de esa densa oscuridad**-Dante, ¿qué está sucediendo?-**el cazador no podía decir nada, no tomó en cuenta que su actitud, bastante sospechosa, atraería a la chica. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Estaría ahí para lastimar a su gemelo? Si era así, la mataría sin contemplaciones. Apuntó los cañones de sus armas, sorprendiéndola, su mirada fría y sanguinaria la dejó sin palabras:

**-¿Dante…?-.**

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas de autora: **Siguiendo con el mes de Halloween, aqui tienen el cuarto capítulo. Ya me puse al día, entre comillas, con Devil May Cry 1 y 3, que me encanta por Vergil. Así que trato de no hacerlo tan OOC. Además, Lady me agrada más que Trish.

Belfegor es sacado del video Top 5: Los demonios más malvados de las religiones de Dross Rotzank

**Cuando los demonios sienten**

**Cap. 4**

"_Se dice que en algún momento de la historia de la humanidad, las dos cabezas representantes de cada energía predominante en el mundo y sus derivados se unen en un lazo más allá del compromiso, y por mucho, más allá del amor. El producto de ello puede procrear algo enorme, incapaz de ser contenido por otras fuerzas, y es por eso, que el mismo destino interviene para separarlas en carne y hueso, con tal de que su sola existencia no dañe el círculo natural de la vida._

_En cuanto eso pase, hay malas noticias para los que deseen tener a estos seres en su contra, porque esa alma separada buscara mil maneras para unirse de nuevo hasta conseguirlo. Lo que sigue es obvio. Ese nuevo ser crecerá para ser un dios, hasta que el ciclo anterior vuelva a surtir efecto, y las divida otra vez. Depende de lo que estos hijos del poder decidan hacer. _

_Ellos pueden ser asesinos despiadados, o también, pueden ser defensores eternos de los débiles. _

_Tan sólo se necesita dedicación… _

Se necesita cariño…

_Se necesita amor…"_

Lady está impactada, aquel medio demonio de buenas intenciones, que había logrado ganarse su admiración, ahora le apuntaba fríamente con sus armas. Por un momento, recordó cuando se lo topó en Temen ni Guru, en donde ambos, pese a tener un enemigo y propósito en común, se mantuvieron una buena parte del recorrido como enemigos. Y tuvo miedo, mucho miedo, porque él es demasiado fuerte para enfrentarlo sola. Tragó grueso, intentando deducir por su propia cuenta el motivo para que estuviera así, pero nada se le ocurría, ¿Acaso descubrió que lo estaba siguiendo? ¿O quizás estaba enojado porque sabía que escondía a Vergil? Pero en verdad no iba a hacerle daño, solo iba a reclamarle por tener a su gemelo semi demonio, amante a la aniquilación humana. Después iba a cuestionarlo sobre la forma en que trataría de mantenerlo a raya, nada más. ¡Ah! También quería meterle un par de balazos por no confiar en ella, pero así se llevaban siempre, hasta unos días atrás. Nada de eso era razón para encontrárselo así:

**-¿Dante…?-**lo llamó con cuidado, intentando no alterarlo más de lo que podría estar, pero él no le contestó. Dio unos pasos hacia el cazador, mostrando sus manos para que viera que no planeaba nada, pero todo parecía aumentar la tensión en el aire:

**-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-**le cuestionó de golpe, exigiéndole. La cara de su padre se coló en su mente, dejándola muda**-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Lady?!-**exigió de nuevo, y ella tuvo que mantener la calma. Tanto tiempo conociendo a ese sujeto y nunca llegó a tenerle pánico como en esos minutos:

**-Dante, escucha. Vine a ha…-**

**-¡¿Acaso tratas de quitarme a Vergil?!-**esas palabras la confundieron:

**-Por supuesto que no. Digo…sabes que lo odio pero si tú lo estas vigilando no tengo por qué hacerle nada-**el silencio se volvió profundo e incómodo. Ella no sabía qué pensar, pero trataba de mantenerse alerta a cada movimiento que el otro hacía. Aunque era difícil, sabiendo que Dante no es normal, para ninguna de sus dos razas, es muy superior. Entonces, sucedió lo que nunca creyó posible. El cazador tiró del gatillo, y aunque todo se viera en cámara lenta, la chica no pudo reaccionar. A pesar de eso, la bala no le pegó a ella, pero si pasó cerca, y logró raspar su mejilla derecha. Giró rápidamente al oír un grito tremendo de dolor, y justo ahí, se encontraba un demonio similar a los que vencieron el día en que se conocieron, solo que su piel era de un tono rojizo, como sangre coagulada. No se necesita de un genio para saber a quién sirven ese tipo de criaturas.

Dante jugó un poco con Ebony e Ivory antes de guardarlas, si mirar siquiera a su amiga. No iba a explicarle nada porque quedó bastante claro que si no se largaba, la siguiente sería ella:

**-¡Espera!-**le pidió, y él no pudo evitar darle el beneficio de la duda al quedarse estático**-Dante, ¿qué sucede?-**el cazador tardó en responder:

**-¿En verdad no lo sabes?-**

**-¿Qué cosa? Dante, sólo sé que has estado actuando muy raro. Más de lo normal-**eso logró sacarle una sonrisa**-Tú me ayudaste con mi padre, somos amigos, ¿no? Confía en mí. Si es por Vergil, te juro que no le haré nada**-el cazador se sorprendió de oírla hablar así. Ella era como él, una guerrera, con un pasado difícil de llevar, la cursilería no estaba en su sangre. La miró con los ojos abiertos, tenía razón, eran amigos y compañeros de aventuras, pero primero estaba Vergil, ¿Y si ella decidía matarlo cuando le contará lo que sucedía? Dante se acercó a ella, desde su vista elevada la observó, analizando su mirada, como Vergil cuando eran niños, y supo que decía la verdad. No entendía cómo, pero lo sabía. Se encaminó hacia las escaleras de nuevo, y antes de subirlas le dijo:

**-Ven para acá-**ella obedeció en el acto. El local entero se sumía en una oscuridad penetrante, Lady estuvo a punto de tropezar muchas veces. Tras unos largos minutos, se detuvieron frente a una puerta. Cuando el cazador dejó su mano en la perilla, le habló firme:

**-No hagas ruido, y te explicaré lo que sucede-**no necesitó prestarle atención para saber que ella había entendió y abrió la puerta con cuidado. El cuarto era grande, la decoración demasiado sencilla, pero limpia. Sobre la cama se encontraba el Sparda mayor, envuelto cuidadosamente en las sábanas blancas y con un gesto tranquilo. Ella supo que dormía desde hace un buen rato. Dante le indicó que entrara, acercándole una silla mientras él se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, tomando la mano izquierda de su gemelo con cariño. La chica no vio esto muy correcto que digamos, pero hizo una promesa, y no tenía derecho en meterse en la vida de ese par, ¿será eso lo que el cazador quería ocultar?:

**-Dante, ¿sabes?-**él la miró**-No me importa, yo los apoyo-**rio nerviosa**-Sólo trata de mantenerlo en calma. No dejes que saque otro castillo del suelo-**su compañero la observó en silencio, con una cara de fastidio total, ya esperaba algo así de su parte, acompañado de unos cuantos insultos y balazos en su pobre cabeza. Pero se notaba que no tenía ni idea del asunto. Lanzó un bufido, luego se percató de que fue muy ruidoso, y tuvo ganas de pasarse a Rebellion por la lengua. Pensó un poco en qué podía decir, y al final, la encaró:

**-No tienes que decirme eso, ya lo sé**-recalcó**-Y no me interesa tu opinión al fin de cuentas-**

**-¿Y por qué mierda te pones tan histérico?-**preguntó molesta:

**-Porque Vergil está embarazado-**soltó de golpe, rascándose la cabeza. Sin rodeos es mejor, al menos en situaciones así, y los sesos le dolían de tantas cosas que tenía ahí.

Lady quedó en shock, la reacción despreocupada de Dante era transparente, y para ser un tarado como él, eso solo significa que su cerebro se quemó por tratar de inventar alguna mentira buena; pero él solía ser directo, así que… No, de verdad no podía creer algo así:

**-Buen truco, torpe-**

**-Es la verdad-**bajó su mano hasta el vientre aun plano de su gemelo-**Yo tampoco puedo creerlo, pero es real. Aquí está-**la chica se levantó irritada, tirando la silla de paso:

**-¡Muy bien! ¿Quién rayos te engañó así?-**

**-Siéntate-**le ordenó con frialdad, por suerte sus gritos no despertaron a su hermano, porque si no, ¡Ja! Lo iba a conocer. La pelinegra lo observó indecisa, pero aceptó:

**-Bien, no te molestes pero, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Los hombres no se embarazan-**comentó**-¿Quién te lo afirma?-**

**-Tengo contactos, ¿sabes? Nena, llevo más tiempo en esto que tú. No soy un novato-**por algo así, ella le hubiera disparado, pero el asunto era delicado y él ya la había amenazado**-Cuando eres un demonio siempre tendrás relación con ellos, aunque seas mitad demonio. Las fiestas te obligan a participar-**bufó**-Los poderes de Vergil desaparecieron, y perdió la memoria-**

**-¿Qué? ¿Eso es posible?-**

**-A mi padre le sucedió-**

**-Ahh…-**susurró, recordando la famosa leyenda de Sparda**-Pero, ¿qué tiene eso que ver?-**

**-El sello que mantiene a los demonios alejados de este mundo requiere tres llaves-**narró las palabras que Arkham dijo aquella vez, y la chica las reconoció de inmediato**-La sangre de Sparda, los amuletos y la sangre de una sacerdotisa-**estiró el brazo hacia un pequeño buró que tenía al lado, y tomó un retrato**-Mi madre…-**anunció, mostrándole la fotografía de una mujer hermosa, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules. Lady la reconoció, ¿Trish? Espera, ahora recuerda que Mundus la creó. Todo estaba claro**-Mi madre era esa sacerdotisa-**

**-Sangre de demonio, sangre de humano-**tragó grueso, su mente trabajó rápido**-Energía pura y energía maligna-**

**-Sí, y cuando los poderes de Vergil se fueron, sólo quedó esa pizca que viene de mi madre**-acarició el rostro de su hermano:

**-Eso fue suficiente-**él asintió tomándole la mano para que lo tocara. Una vez que su mano se depositó en el vientre del Sparda mayor, no tuvo más dudas. Esa energía era notable:

**-Yo lo herí-**confesó atormentado**-Lady…yo lo…-no** tuvo valor para decirlo, pero no fue necesario, ella captó y lo miró fijamente. Sabía que él caería hasta cometer alguna estupidez, pero no podía pensar mal cuando estaba al tanto de lo mucho que peleó por controlarse al creer a su gemelo muerto. Le puso la mano en el hombro, dándole un poco de apoyo moral:

**-Ya pasó. Fuiste un idiota, pero si Vergil perdió la memoria, puedes reparar el daño. Y debes hacerlo-**Dante respiró hondo para continuar:

**-Le pedí a Abyzou que lo curara-**

**-Espera… ¿Abyzou? ¿Conoces a esa maldita?-**cuestionó sorprendida, como caza demonios tenía conocimiento de la existencia de esa criatura malvada pero nunca la había visto:

**-Seee…-**dijo más calmado**-Y es tan horrible como se dice**-lanzó una carcajada al ver su cara**-Pero ella conoce de estos casos-**

**-Dante, eso fue peligroso-**regañó sin poder creer por qué era tan bestia**-Ella mata bebés, ¿y si le hacía algo a tu…?-**no pudo seguir, no se hacía a la idea de ver a ese irresponsable comportarse como un padre. Oh, bueno, el suyo no era tampoco un buen ejemplo:

**-Ya lo sé, pero no lo hará. No es suicida. Pero ella dijo que el estado de Vergil es inusual-**

**-Claro, porque un hombre embarazado es muy normal**-

**-Como decía…-**soltó molesto por su sarcasmo**-Los otros demonios andarán tras él. Está en peligro, junto con mi hijo, y este papi no dejará que su pequeño come-pizza muera antes de probarla-**ella sonrió, su amigo ya estaba mejor y todo indicaba que estaba asumiendo su papel muy en serio:

**-Dante, si ese era el problema no hubieras dudado de mí. No lo lastimaré porque sé que serás buen padre-**

**-¿En serio?-**ella calló por unos segundos:

**-Claro, Vergil es más pensante que tú-**

**-¿Ehhh? Gracias por el apoyo, nena**-respondió incómodo, pero feliz de que su amiga estuviera dispuesta a ayudarle.

"_El sabor metálico de la sangre cundiendo su lengua. Aquel repulsivo liquido rebosando en su interior, como si fuera una de esas basuras. Podía sentirlo, el odio carcomiendo su ser, pero siendo dirigido a quien no debía:_

_-Vete, Dante. No me mires-"_

Los rayos del sol colándose por las cortinas lo despertaron, y al estar consciente sintió el cuerpo pesado. El pecho le dolía a causa de esos sueños que atormentan su mente. ¿Significan algo? No lo sabía, pero tenía miedo del futuro que le esperaba. No podía recordar nada. Se revolvió en la cama, agotado por tantas ideas, y trató de seguir durmiendo pero algo lo impedía. Podía percibir algo dentro de sí mismo que buscaba atraer toda su atención. En esos momentos, la puerta se abrió lentamente, y pudo ver a ese sujeto:

**-Vergil…-**lo llamó. Aunque la palabra le sonaba vacía y sin sentido, recordaba que ese tipo le explicó sobre su importancia. Ese era su nombre. Por fin, algo fijo en su cabeza. Intentó levantarse pero le dolían los brazos. Los brazos de su anfitrión le rodearon, ayudándole-**No trates de moverte, estas muy débil**-sus ojos se clavaron en él, y parecía que lo estuviera intimidando, a saber el motivo:

**-Dante…-**sí, así se llama ese tipo:

**-¿Qué sucede?-**preguntó ansioso ante esa mirada penetrante. Su gemelo no respondió de inmediato, era como si buscara algo en él y se sintió perdido en ese mar profundo de sus irises:

**-¿Cómo…?-**su voz lo devolvió a la realidad**-¿Cómo es posible? ¿Por qué…?-**Dante comprendió lo que trataba de decirle, su rostro. En eso quedaron antes de que él se desmayara:

**-Somos hermanos-**

**-¿Hermanos?-**el llamado de la sangre surtía efecto, y la carne había encontrado su camino de regreso a la unión. Ambos podían sentirlo, pese a que las circunstancias no fueron las mejores, pero ese algo, el producto nuevo que surgía de sus almas forjadas en una sola entidad, era la prueba maestra de ello. Dante se vio atraído por esos labios ya probados, era su paraíso de entre el montón de mierda que debía soportar. Quiso besarlo, así que se fue acercando con lentitud, de una forma casi hipnótica:

**-Sí, somos la misma carne. Tu sangre corre por mis venas-**el escenario se mantenía preparad. La cama, el silencio, la hora, y su hermano aún estaba desnudo, ¡Oh, qué buena era la vida! Entonces, la puerta de abrió de golpe, cortando el encanto que se había formado:

**-Dante, ¿qué hablamos ayer?-**el cazador alzó la cabeza y miró a Lady furioso. Cierto, el remedio a su error, pero con un demonio, ¿no podía darle ese único chance?:

**-Carajo ¡Sí que sabes arruinar el momento!-**refunfuñó mientras se sacaba la gabardina y la colocaba suavemente sobre su gemelo para cubrirlo. Una cosa es que el mundo viera su cuerpo perfecto, y que las mujeres gozaran con ello, pero con Vergil, claro que no. Lady ni se fijó en eso, al fin y al cabo, su mente no andaba curiosa por esas cosas. Miró a Vergil por unos instantes, lucía incómodo con su presencia, le extendió una bolsa grande:

**-Soy Lady**-dijo tranquila, creyendo que eso era lo mejor. Si iba a ayudar a Dante, debía iniciar de nuevo su convivencia con el Sparda mayor, y mejor aún si era de amigos, o al menos, que él aceptara su existencia. Vergil inclinó la cabeza, sin saber qué decir, pero su instinto le indicó que no era peligro y tomó la bolsa**-Es ropa. La compramos esta mañana-**miró de reojo al cazador, quien estaba muy al pendiente**-Dante…-**él se sobresaltó:

**-¿Qué quieres?-**dijo con brusquedad. En realidad, esperaba a que se marchara para seguir con cierto asunto:

**-¿Ya le ofreciste un baño?-**rodó los ojos fastidiado, claro que lo haría, pero también tenía planeado ofrecer su ayuda. O sea, adentro. Ya se estaba arrepintiendo de contarle lo sucedido:

**-Ver, ¿quieres bañarte?-**su gemelo asintió cauteloso, al fin y al cabo, no los conocía, pero se notaba que no eran malos. Tal vez torpes, e ineptos, pero no malvados. Se levantó con la ayuda de Dante y se encaminó a la ducha**-No me vas a dejar en paz, ¿verdad?**-le preguntó a la chica después de que su hermano cerrara la puerta:

**-No, eres demasiado idiota. Volverás a meter la pata-**

**-¡Oye!-**un estruendo interrumpió su discusión, se miraron y Lady decidió bajar pues el ruido provenía del primero piso. Dante se precipitó a sacar a Vergil para ponerlo a salvo. Cuando entró, lo notó alterado, y era obvio, Yamato no estaba con él en esos instantes:

**-¿Qué fue eso?-**le preguntó mientras el otro le hacía sentarse en la cama:

**-No sé, pero quédate aquí, ¿entiendes? Iré a ver qué pasa-**salió a toda velocidad, esperando no encontrar una batalla tan grande, pero al llegar se topó con el suelo lleno de demonios muertos. Lady apuntaba directamente a uno, su aspecto podía indicar que era un humano normal, aunque sus ojos eran los que brillaban con el filo maligno típico de su raza:

**-Calma, no vine pelear**-habló el intruso con una voz gutural:

**-Entonces, ¿por qué rayos estas en mí maldita casa?-**exigió, liberando a Rebellion:

**-Vaya, tan agresivo como tu padre**-dijo burlón**-Traigo un mensaje de mi señor-**Dante lo miró seriamente**-Belfegor desea verte, Dante Sparda-**ambos cazadores lo miraron sorprendidos. Ese nombre era una mala señal, tanto para humanos como para demonios.

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas: **Lamento la tardanza, pero mo memoria decidió joderse y se me perdieron mis fics T_T. Intente re escribirlo pero no tengo mucho tiempo, aun así, no se preocupen, que actualizare y tendre mas cuidado n_n

**Cuando los demonios sienten**

**Cap. 5**

Las ruinas que proceden a una terrible batalla comenzaban a desaparecer, tan sólo para dar paso a una reconstrucción maravillosa, que significaba el avance y la enorme voluntad digna de una sola especie en el planeta: los humanos. Él reconocía que los demonios carecían de esto, y cuando lo manifestaban solía ser para causar daño, mucho daño; más no para crear algo bueno o noble. Para nada. A pesar de haberse puesto en contra de su propia raza, cerrándoles el paso a un lugar donde conseguiría eso que tanto placer les daba, no se sentía arrepentido. Su amada esposa era la prueba de la gran recompensa que le esperaba, y por eso, ambos decidieron dar un mucho de ellos mismos para mantener la paz en sus vidas.

Sus manos pesaban como miles de kilos de metal ardiendo, sus ojos dolían con furia, y su pecho parecía querer explotar en cualquier momento. Había usado su máximo poder y requería un descanso pronto, pero primero, debía dejar unas cuantas cosas en claro. Miró con admiración y agradecimiento a esas armas que lo acompañaron en múltiples de aventuras, en su extraña elección y en la guerra que finalizó esa noche.

Un favor, necesitaba pedirles un gran favor, y estaba completamente seguro de que las espadas no se negarían.

Se ubicó en el suelo, en una pose típica de meditación, pero el contactar con ellas estando tan débil requería de mucha concentración. Primero, sujetó la katana, y comenzó:

"_Yamato, si no fuera por ti, esta batalla la hubiéramos perdido. Te encargo a mi primogénito. Sé que sabrás guiarlo y retener esas ansias de poder y deseos de masacre que inunda nuestra sangre demoníaca. No permitas que Vergil pierda el camino, mucho menos que ese don suyo, herencia de mí amada Eva, caiga en las manos equivocadas. No dejes que Mundus siembre el terror con su semilla a través de él."_

Dio un respingo, sintiendo la energía que la hoja delgada emitía y procedió con la siguiente:

"_Rebellion, tu eres hiperactiva, y tu amor por la lucha supera a veces la razón, pero eres fiel y poderosa. Te pido que cuides a mi pequeño Dante, desde ahora sé que él será como tú. Contigo aprenderá más de lo que yo podría enseñarle. Ayúdale a encontrar el camino cuando se sienta perdido y hazle ver que lo más ideal para él es permanecer en familia. Sé que ambos sabrán entender y cuidar el tesoro que Vergil puede albergar en su cuerpo. Con tu guía será un guerrero muy sabio."_

Su excelente audición le permitió escuchar unos pasos acercándose a él, era ella, su hermosa humana. Era hora de volver e iniciar la vida que tanto habían deseado:

"_Destroyer, Muramasa, a ustedes les confío la protección de la siguiente generación. Sé que ustedes podrán cuidar a mis nietos. Confío en todos ustedes"._

**0o0o0o0**

La situación era crítica, como una bomba a segundos de explotar en su cara. La llegada de aquel tipo era solamente un indicio de lo que le esperaba en un futuro muy cercano, ¿cómo no tuvo precaución y destruyó a ese bastardo en el instante en que se dio cuenta de que sus intenciones eran cruzar el portal hecho por su padre? Bien, ahora veía que las cosas se ponían en su contra por irresponsabilidad.

Dante sostuvo con firmeza a su amada espada mientras Ebony e Ivory ya proclamaban su permiso para dejar a ese imbécil con miles de agujeros en el cuerpo, pero obviamente no podía hacerlo, o podría atraer más peligros, dejando a su hermano expuesto a una batalla dura. Además, Lady también quedaría en medio y ella era una humana. Sonrió molesto al saber que los eventos se reducían a una simple y absurda venganza, como era típico de los demonios. Por fortuna, él conserva el lado de su madre y la edad le concedió la madurez suficiente para pensar con la cabeza fría:

**-Belfegor, ¿eh?-**soltó con ira**-¿No aceptó que le arruinara su visita al mundo humano?-**lanzó de golpe a Rebellion con tal fuerza que el intruso tuvo problemas para esquivarlo. Al caer en un punto distinto, sintió el cañón de Ebony en la nuca**-Será mejor que te largues ahora, o sino, esta belleza se encargará de ti-**

**-Eres muy impulsivo, hijo de Sparda, ¿No te has preguntado los beneficios que podría traerte esto?-**las armas de Lady se colocaron en su frente:

**-No se saca nada bueno de Belfegor. No intentes engañarnos, bastardo-**dijo la chica molesta de esa expresión cínica en su asquerosa cara:

**-¡Vaya! Un humano que sabe-**se burló**-Tu padre estaría muy orgulloso si pudiera verte-**aquello la descolocó, un efecto normal cuando la presencia de ese malvado se asomaba en su día:

**-¡Basta de estupideces! Dile a tu amo que si se atreve a tocar a Vergil, se arrepentirá de haber existido-**su amenaza quedó envuelta en un silencio incómodo que no pintaba nada bueno. Al oír la carcajada de ese intruso, Dante supo que todo se iba al carajo:

**-¿En serio? Me pregunto si sabes en qué condiciones está tu hermano ahora-**los ojos del cazador se abrieron sorprendidos, y sin esperar algún tipo de explicación, se lanzó a su habitación para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden. Lady se mostró alterada, ¿acaso se le escapó algún otro demonio? Esperaba que no, y que Vergil estuviera a salvo, pero por el momento, debía vigilar a esa criatura**-Tu amigo no entendió nada-**dijo sin más, ella lo miró seriamente:

**-¿Qué rayos intentas decir?-**

**-Que no es ninguno de los servidores de Belfegor, ¿entiendes, chiquilla? Mi señor desea al primogénito de Sparda intacto, con el mocoso adentro y sin daño, pero hay otros que toman medidas más bruscas. Deben cuidarlo de sus sueños, o asumirán las consecuencias-**al terminar su advertencia, aquel tipo desapareció abruptamente. Lady reaccionó y lanzó una lluvia de balas para evitarlo, cosa que no funcionó. Lanzó un bufido, sintiéndose estúpida.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El silencio en ese cuarto era abrumador, y comenzaba a crisparle los nervios. No entendía por qué era malo quedarse ahí, sin hacer nada, mientras que ese par se hacía cargo de lo que sucedía. Además, sentía la tensión sacudir su estómago y las arcadas subir de vez en cuando por su garganta. Odiaba eso. Entonces, percibió algo que sólo su condición demoniaca pudo identificar: un aura oscura y maligna. Vergil sabía, sin entender cómo, que esa energía debía pertenecer a un ser muy superior, tanto en fuerza como en rango. Se levantó de la cama, con su instinto de guerrero aflorando, esperando. Los destellos negros introduciéndose por la ventana llamaron su atención, y supo que debía enfrentarse a eso sin ninguna de idea sobre sus propios medios de defensa.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Dante abrió la puerta con violencia al sentir una energía oscura chocar contra otra similar, la de Vergil; pero al llegar se quedó pasmado: su hermano sostenía a Yamato con sorpresa. No entendió nada, porque él mismo buscó a Yamato luego de vencer a Mundus en aquella isla. Trish le aseguró que no se encontraba en los lugares en donde hacía sus trabajos, ¿qué sucedía? Y la duda nació al escuchar su llamado, con la misma seguridad con la que solía pelear con él:

**-Haz vuelto, Yamato. Has vuelto-**su hermano sonrió con nostalgia, sus palabras fueron un aviso extraño para los espíritus que reposaban expectantes en el castillo de su difunto padre.

**Continuará…**


End file.
